Everything or Nothing
by micchi sakura
Summary: Bella Swan is happy with her perfect life. Then it's all taken away from her with one deadly disease. Even if she has found a new source of happiness, will Edward be strong enough to change her, and keep her, when she's lying on her deathbed? sakura's ff
1. Another Perfect Day of My Life

sakura: hey ppls!! it's finally out, and did i mention that we have a new editor who's entirely dedicated to his work?? well, we do, and he doesn't write on fanfiction...:( but he does write stories now and then, and they are AWESOME. Also, he likes the Revolutionary War....yeah.

soo, i think that everyone knows that this is basically my own story, just like The Road I Have Chosen is basically micchis... and Back in the Day is both of ours, but it's under construction right now...so don't read it right now. you'll just get confused once we change it, enough about that, READ ON!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!! or any other book that i really like.....**

Everything or nothing, chapter 1

Monday

BPOV

The sound of my obnoxious alarm clock woke me up. I sighed as I got up and took a shower, the warm water calming me down from my fright of the highly annoying clanging.

Another boring day. Another day that's just like any other one at Fork's High School. The only thing that I didn't like about the school was the fact that I already knew all the stuff that was being taught. That's only because the classes in Phoenix, AZ had a better curriculum. But that's only me, as everyone else at school apparently thought that getting a good grade was as hard as moving a mountain.

My mother hates small towns. Forks is a small town. She hated it, and left with me when I was just a year or two. She left my poor father, whom she had married straight out of high school. My mom, Renee, told me to never make the same mistake that she made- marry somebody that I wasn't one hundred percent sure about.

I wasn't worried. It's not like I was ever going to find someone who really loved me, and didn't just look at me because they thought that I was pretty. There was only one guy who actually looked intelligent at our school, and that was Edward Cullen. All of the other guys, they just didn't look like they could hold an intelligent conversation for 5 minutes. He was actually one of the only ones who got straight A's at Forks High.

Other people just thought that the classes were extremely hard. They weren't as hard as the ones back in Phoenix, actually.

I remembered the day, nearly 3 months ago, that I told my mother that I was sending myself to visit my father, in order to give her and Phil, her new boyfriend, some privacy.

"Mom," I had said, " I've been thinking, and I really don't want to move all over the country," Which we would be doing quite soon, as Phil was a minor league baseball player, and it was required of him to do that. Also, my mother would never leave him.

"Honey, don't do this. Will you go see your dad?" She asked me with an extremely sad expression on her face. My heart twinges to see me causing her to be sad, but it couldn't be avoided, if I wanted her to be happy with Phil. They couldn't be happy with me tagging along.

"Mom, I'll be fine in Forks. It's not like I'm going to be eaten by a bear. Dad will keep me perfectly safe. Don't you trust him?" I had asked, pleading. I just wanted to get away, even though I wouldn't be as happy in rainy, cold, Fork's. I would be traveling with my mom and her boyfriend, though I shouldn't say boyfriend; they were almost officially married.

After another tiring 10 minutes of arguing, I could see Renee starting to crumble. She didn't want me to walk in on anything, either. I didn't want to walk in on anything, especially after all those boy-talks that we had had.

Snapping out of my flashback, I went downstairs to eat breakfast. Charlie, my dad, had already left for the Police Station, as he was the Chief of Police for Forks.

Sighing, I stared at the cereal encrusted bowl in the sink. The poor man didn't know how to fry an egg. Oh well, I'll just have to teach him sometime over the weekend…

I walked out to my Chevrolet pickup after I ate my breakfast, which was a lot more nourishing than cereal, no matter what the companies say.

Driving to school, I realized that today it actually wasn't raining, at least not yet. The sun wasn't out, which wasn't great, but at least it wasn't raining. Would the Cullens come to school today? I randomly wondered as I found a parking space for my ginormous pickup truck. The Cullens were all inhumanly beautiful and extremely intelligent.

They never came on sunny days, their foster parents Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme always grabbed at the sunny day to bring their foster kids camping. I wonder what they do every single time it's sunny in the wild. Oh well, it didn't matter. What mattered right now was getting inside homeroom before the bell rang.

Getting out of my old car, I happily waved to Angela, Ben, and Eric, sitting at one of the picnic tables outside the school, waiting for the bell to ring.

On my way over to them I somehow, like every other day, managed to attract my own cluster of guys staring at me, some asking me out,(which I always ignored), and a few girls, my friends: Jessica, Lauren (though not Lauren as much) and some random people who felt like hanging out this over cast morning. Smiling at everyone, I politely said good morning, then raced out of most of the crowd over to Angela, Ben, and Eric, who were waiting for me.

"What's up, Arizona??" Eric asked me, just like every day (haha, i'm so sorry. i HAD to add that in there, i couldn't resist. yes, i did take that from the movie!! :D). I rolled my eyes at him, and sat down next to Angela, who was chatting with Ben. They looked so cute together; I wondered when Ben would ask her out, any moron could tell that he was attached to her. :)

Thinking quickly, I pulled Ben out of Angela's conversation for a minute, leading him away and out of earshot of her. Angela stared confusedly at us. I gave her the thumbs up, telling her that everything was fine, and that this would only take a second.

"So, Ben," I whispered to him. "When are you going to ask Angela out?"

He turned bright red, and opened his mouth to protest, but i quickly shushed him, giggling, and said: "Anyone can tell that you like her, and that she really likes you too."

He stared at me open-mouthed. "Really?" He asked, disbelieving. "She likes me??"

I nodded. "Can't you tell at all??" He shook his head quietly. I sighed. Lovesick puppies. "Well, she does, so go ahead and ask her, ok??" He frantically nodded, and quickly walked over to Angela, who looked a bit scared now.

Grinning, I watched the scene unfold in front of me, Angela smiling, and Ben looking extremely proud of himself. There was a touch of sadness to my smile, though. When would I find my perfect guy?? I sighed again, and turned away as the bell rang.

Walking inside, I didn't notice a pair of yellow eyes on me the whole time.

Inside homeroom, i started laughing at some joke that Mike just told. The board announced that today there was a pop quiz on A Midsummer Night's Dream, which I wasn't too worried about, and getting out pencil and notebook paper from my backpack, I smiled to myself.

Yes, like I said, another boring yet _happy_ day at Fork's high. I like my life. I have everything that I would need, I'm happy, with no wants, and I can make the people around me happy. This is my place in the world.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

sakura: soo, did you like? a big thanks to our editor Revolutionary Person (as he would like to be called) for editing this and making it a whole lot better!!! :D

now you can tell who wrote the chapter, if i wrote it, the line (see above) will be completely smileys, and micchi will be something else, like x's or something. she hasn't decided yet. i smile too much.

if you liked it, even just that _tiny_ little bit, then please tell me in a review. just two words, that's how long the review has to be. TWO WORDS!!

i like. don't like. THAT'S ALL! thanks and review!!!!


	2. Why is she so disgusting?

sakura here! and i just realized that i forgot to put a disclaimer up on chap. 1, so i'll put it up on this one for boooth!! and maybe i'll go back later and add a little disclaimer. i don't like this chapter, just a heads up. yes, of course i wrote it.

THANK YOU FOR THE 5 REVIEWS. THEY ARE . thanks, people, and keep it up!!

Chapter 2

EPOV

The sun was nearly shining through the unusually thin layer of clouds (unusual for Forks, at least), but Alice had assured us (meaning me and my adopted siblings: Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper) that we wouldn't be revealed today by the sunlight glittering off of our hard skin, so we had all come to another boring day at Forks High school.

I watched with absolute disgust as Bella Swan, _the almost prostitute_, got out of her old beaten up red pickup, feigning innocence, and looked around her. I swear my lip curled as she waved a cheery wave at some guys. Or was it my imagination that created that wave?? Whatever; didn't matter. She was a gross snob who sucked up to teachers, and pretended to be innocent all the while.

I will admit, she was pretty smart, and she was pretty, but, her attitude towards life itself just seemed-well, wrong. She didn't take life as we did (of course not, we, meaning our family, were vampires, we don't _have_ lives anymore, we have existences) instead, she took life more like some huge present that some god had given her-she used it to the fullest, and acted so sure of herself and her accomplishments that it became a little tedius to stay near her. That was my overall thoughts on her, based on what I had seen, heard, and saw, from reading Alice's mind.

I hear people's minds. What they're thinking, what they really want. But it's still possible to block me out, if you don't think about something, then I will never hear it, and never know it.

Back to my analysis of her was like any other day. People crowd around her for no reason, as she was self-centered and extremely proud of her father's title as Forks Chief of Police. Why did they like her?? It's not like there's anything about her to actually like… maybe I was being too harsh. But from what I had seen since she came to Forks, she was exactly as described in the last paragraph. Everyday, her smiles, that I saw, anyway, were all disgustingly fake looking, and directed at the guys in the building. Eww. (If she can actually make me say 'ew' than that's quite the achievement.) Did she just…_look_ at me with a dirty smile set on her perfect, (for a human, anyway), pale features?? Completely disgusting. I swear, she has her eyes set on all the guys in the school who look at her, and I haven't even looked at her before!! At least not that way….

Alice came over to me from talking with Jasper and some random teacher on the other side of the school.

"You really should give her a chance, you know," she said to me, looking me gravely in the eye.

"What chance is there for her to have?? She's completely disgusting, and she's a slut, too!" I retorted, knowing that she was talking about Bella.

"Edward Cullen!!" Alice screeched at me. "Don't say that about anyone, especially not my soon to be be-"She abruptly cut off and looked away from me.

Confused and more than a little suspicious, I searched through her mind. All I heard was her translating our English text book (which we had all memorized) into Latin.

My eyes narrowed. What had she been about to say? Bee? Best? Best friend? She wouldn't. She couldn't have. Alice would never betray me like that, and go make friends with Isabella Swan. And she knows what's good for her… or does she? Did she see something in our future that involved Bella Swan? More specifically, my future??

Fate wouldn't do that to me, would it? Make me endure Bella Swan. Oh, ick. She must have her eye on poor Ben Cheney now, as she had…sashayed, there's really no other word for it, over to Angela, who was talking to him, and grabbed his arm. She pulled him apart from Angela and her other 'friend' Jessica.

I watched in muted horror as she said something that made him turn bright red. Darn. I was too surrounded by other humans to hear his mind. And hers. Not that I wanted to hear her thoughts, which, seeing the look on Ben's face and his silent head shake and glance toward Angela, was something really, really gross, involving a bed….unsettling and very worrying. For him.

I felt like valiantly going to save the poor guy, as any fool could tell that he was in love with Angela, but I didn't feel like getting near enough to hear Bella's thoughts through the babble of all of the kid's outside. I know, selfish of me, but it can't be helped. I'm a selfish creature. (AN:  srry. Just felt like putting that in…I don't really think he's selfish at all. And I know the fans out there don't either)

Watching as he quickly nodded after a minute, I wondered what had happened. I ignored Alice's mysterious and troubling glimpses of the future, knowing that it was no use to try to force her to tell me if she really didn't want to share what she had seen, and focused on Bella and Ben's conversation. Try as I might, I wasn't able to hear either of their thoughts.

I couldn't help but get a little bit suspicious when Bella sighed and looked between Angela and Ben with a look of exasperation on her face. Now, I might be jumping to conclusions here, but she could, _could_ be exasperated that Ben liked Angela instead of her. Though, shouldn't she be a little…angry? She did look a little frustrated, but that's not exactly angry…

What had I just witnessed? I will jump to conclusions and say that she has her eye on Ben Cheney, she just asked him out and/or asked a few inappropriate questions, and, having him decline as he had obviously fallen hard for Angela, she was now a little exasperated about the whole situation, and frustrated that Ben didn't like her. I sighed.

Poor humans' tangled love stories. They usually couldn't tell whether they were really in love or not, it usually was just a fake assumption, just because the other was a little attractive. I really can't believe that I was also a human once, just like every other vampire in the world. We had all gone through the three day, excruciatingly painful change that morphed us from warm, weak humans to nearly invincible, scary vampires.

As the bell rang, and there was a scramble to pick up textbooks and backpacks, I resolved that I would listen to Alice, and try to give Isabella Swan a chance. I hadn't even gotten to know her very well, not that I knew any human at all very well. If I was really repelled by her, at least I could stop blaming her for every drooling guy in school. She couldn't be that bad, and as Alice had seen something in my future involving her, I would try to know the real Bella Swan.

Besides, I had learned over time that you never bet against Alice.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

k. well, this is sakura-no DUH, and i think that that chapter sounded alot more like Jasper would sound then Edward. I don't like this chappie. too bad. I SPENT TIME ON IT, SO IT'S GOIN' UP!!!

review. right now, i am under the impression that nobody at all likes my story, except for what, 5 people. i am disheartened.


	3. AN regarding Back in the day

hi, this is micchi and sakura. um, we just deleted back in the day, because none of it would have worked out, none of it was historically acurate. soo, we are sorry for the inconvenience, but just know that we are going to be rewriting the whole thing. and the name will still be back in the day.

srry for those who don't like this name, but it kinda ....stuck. :)

yea so sorry for everything and please look forward to reading the New and Improved **BACK IN THE DAY!!!**

also. Please read our other stories like the road i have chosen and everything or nothing.

P.S: Please review. We are very depressed at the moment from deleting back in the day. soooo, we would appreciate it greatly if you took the few sec.s /minutes to review and tell us what you think.:))))))


	4. Welcome, NARRATOR!

Eorn chapter 3

AN: sooo, just FYI, the narrator is actually some random made up person/me in this story, and the narrator is gonna have a lot of chappies, where you all can see it from a third person POV who actually knows everything!!  oh, and, please review/PM me if you don't like this idea of having a narrator, and making the whole thing seem…weird, k? thanks, readers. READ ON, AND REMEMBER TO TELL ME IF YOU THINK IT'S WEIRD AND/OR RUINS THE STORY!!

;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D;D

Narrator: sigh. Bigger sigh. Loudest sigh of all. Siiiigh.

Life had gone on this way for about …hm…lemme think….three weeks?? Wooow. I wonder how Edward can continue to think that Bella is this stuck up, retarded little hypocrite.

And I also wonder how in the world alice is going to make her delightful vision come true!! 

Since Edward had thought that he would try to get closer to Bella, Alice had seen what would happen if he actually did try to get closer to her : ah-HEM, killher *cough*, *cough*.

And thankfully had steered that conversation off course…!

So now we're stuck with two people, one who hates the other on false pretences, and the other who has a …crush on the other. Yeah, that should be about right.

What are they going to do about this relationship that's rather…balancing on a knife point? Well, all of this changed when Carlisle (a doctor at Forks Hospital) got the following message from an also doctor friend that he had made a few moves before:

Dear Carlise-

Is all well? Wife fine, kids alright? I'm sorry, I just had to ask. Now for the real reason of sending this letter. We just had a serious breakout of Severe Acute Respiratory Syndrome (SARS) and I wanted to alert you of the symptoms. Just in case you do get this in time, do all that you can to prevent this outbreak from occurring, as it is extremely dangerous and has killed off about one fifth of the Alaskan population now.

SARS' initial symptoms are not unlike that of the flu, which is why not many Alaskans have reported to hospitals before this. They thought that it was the regular flu up here, and the cold.

Some symptoms may include: fever, myalgia, lethargy, gastrointestinal symptoms, cough, sore throat and other things. The only symptom that is common to all patients (that we have found) seems to be a fever above 38 °C (100.4 °F).

Good luck in killing off this germ Carlisle. I wish you well.

Signed;

Dr. John Blake

Oooohh, what could be happening now?!!! This story sounds like it's getting better and beeeetter!! 

Will an outbreak of SARS take place? In tiny little Forks?? No way, right? Well, that's hard to say. At most, at least ten people might have to be forced to get it, in order for this story to continue…..!

Review for the next chapter. I need to know if everyone likes my little Narrator dude. (Hey, Narrator says. 'I'm a dudett!)


	5. Visions of the future

AN: ok, sooo...i admit. I had fun with this short chapter!!!! I was going to put in the vision that Alice had that convinced her that Edward and Bella could grow to looooove each other, but....i didn't. maybe next time :D

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!

Eorn chapter 4

BPOV

Cough. Cough. Sniffle. Hack. GROAAAANNN…ow, my throat hurts. Must have been that party in the rain with the wind last weekend. Oh, I feel _horrible_!

As I went downstairs to make breakfast for Charlie, I nearly tripped over my own feet, bleary-eyed as I was. I sighed. Today was going to be a looooong day with my cold.

APOV

My eyes widened as the only human that I (currently) cared about came stumbling into homeroom looking like a dead gorilla. Well, ok, Bella always acted like a clumsy gorilla, but _looking_ like one was a little too much for me.

I wonder what happened over the weekend that could have her coughing and hacking like her lungs were exploding. She looked really sick.

_~Vision~_

"_BELLA!!!" Edward dry sobbed. "NO!! Bella, come on, Bella, don't die on me, please, __**please**__ don't die on me! Not now! Not after I've just found you!!" He was still sobbing. _Why was he crying over the one human that he 'hates' so much??

"_Don't do this to me, Bella!" Edward was ranting. Bella lay on the hospital bed, deathly pale and limp. Death was written on her everywhere-from her unusual paler-than-paleness to the lack of air going in and out of her lungs. Her hair wasn't shiny and vibrant- it was dull and dead looking. Everything about her screamed dead, just like Edward was now sobbing for her not to be dead._

**Before the vision vanished completely, Alice caught a glimpse of the calendar on the wall behind Bella's head. The days that had passed were crossed out. That was just like Edward. It was two months from when she had the vision.**

I gasped, and a couple of students sitting near me turned around, but looked away quickly as I met their eyes. My mind was racing. Why in the world would Edward be upset that Bella was dying if he hates her??

Unless… Unless!!

No, it couldn't happen, could it?? I argued with my reasoning. Why would he fall in love-after all these years!- and to a human?? He's convinced that he hates her right now, and I'm not sure if he actually does hate her, but I'm sure that it wouldn't progress that fast into love…..would it??

Two months……Two months…..What can change in two months…???

I answered my own question, not paying any attention to the teacher talking about Macbeth.

_What can change in two months?? ........ Everything._

AN: yes i am dramatic. Yes, i will be extremely happy if you review.

sakura_  
_


	6. VERY IMPORTANT AN READ!

**URGENT MESSAGE: ****I am sorry to say this but Sakura has just transferred to a Dance Academy Boarding School place. She will not have time to write and update her stories for well.....a long time. I do not know when she will be able to update Take Me if You Dare and Everything Or Nothing but Sakura wants you to know that she loves you guys and she wants to say thank you to all of her readers and reviewers. She cries every night there and all of her friends including myself cried for her at school. It was an unexpected mood but she hopes to return to writing sometime. She would like to say sorry about this but please support her on her decision to transfer schools. She is a great friend and I am sorry that she had to leave. So again, she will not be updating anytime soon. But she has not forgotten about you guys. She might update if she has a prestigious break in NY. just so you know, she and I lived in IL. Thank you for reading this is you did.**

**I may not update for a while as well since we have our state wide tests starting tomorrow.**

**I will try but an update will be very unlikely.**

**Sakura is sorry as am I but please keep on reading our fanfics and any new chapters that may be updated. You never know, Sakura could surprise you. She always does.**

**WE ARE SORRY!!!!!!**

**~Micchi (in the flesh) and Sakura (only in spirit)~**


End file.
